


发光体

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 有多少人真正知道自己想要什么？





	发光体

Always by my side  


 

喏 给你 他拿出一罐透明半果冻质感的液体 折射光线的方式和鱼鳞片一模一样

这是什么？ 你问

我的浸泡液呀

喂 你这家伙还清醒着吗？ 这么重要的东西怎么能轻易说出来

 

Beautiful endings  


 

这已经是你第三次误饮牛奶润肤露了 医生用不无责备的眼神看着他

 

Calling you only

快满14岁的时候，凉太突然讨厌起自己本身的很多东西来：

性格 力量 身高 五音不全 等等和等等

不要总是皱眉头哦 奶奶这么对凉太教导道 

TBC

 

 

 

Zero（先写番外）

你的声音是世界的珍宝 我这样认为 一直和始终

你和朋友开玩笑的声音 威逼利诱着叫我起床 用冰薄荷牙膏刷过牙后漱口的声音 用克制生气的语气说出口头禅的声音

模仿我破音的声音 三年一次表白之后装男子汉掩饰的超快语速

把想从我这里套到的话像教小孩子学说话 一句一句重复给我听的声音 

开始和完成一项任务时 无意识的叹气声音 

逗弄我时的说的“你知道的吧？”“这样不行了吗？”“不喜欢吗？”“喜欢我的吧？”等一系列我没有脑力好好思考答案的问句

你开始无所顾忌地对我编织完美的谎言的声音 

回家之后先去洗澡 体贴地去掉别人的味道 再来拥住我说“我回来了”的声音

在博物馆某拐角处 灯光暗下来 你嘴唇贴着我的耳尖说“爱你”的声音 

我看着展示柜里 那座从埃及运来 头顶神庙的女人雕塑 沉重地知觉我早深陷苦海

你教我做日常事情的语音 用鼻子呼吸 三秒系鞋带 怎样煮溏心蛋 裸体围裙的穿法和脱法

如果分手后要玩到半夜回家保护自己的防狼术和你的不会关机的手机号的谐音记法

你先出来 在这里等我 你想要什么 我也很累 夜不能寐 你转身带上门的声音

你标准地发出现在年轻人已经抛弃的鼻浊音的声音 你和老人 宠物 小孩子轻柔放慢语速聊天的声音

你说的一切 含有第一人称和第二人称的句子 好像全宇宙就为两个人航行

被我感动的时候只会说“真是的” “没，我什么也没说” 还有对好朋友提起我时的 “那孩子啊 是和谁都不一样的可爱”

你在认真处理事情 叫我稍等一下的声音 随后眼神不时扫过来 确认我没失掉耐心或彻底跑掉

你在我俩各自独处时想要吸引我注意力 模仿小动物打呼噜的声音

当我丧失斗志和人的色彩时 脑海里全部都是你给我自信打气的声音

或者在我生气的时候 你自知话说得有点过头了 把冰箱里的我喜欢的食物都取出来摆我面前一排  
然后给每个我心爱的甜甜圈取名字 配音求被理会的声音

你哭的声音 你语无伦次道歉的声音 当你看见拿着刀的我 以及浴室里的血和手套 

第一缕晨光里你的呼吸声 以及 我俯身吻你额头的几不可闻的声音 我关门的声音

**Author's Note:**

> 转身分别之前 使得我发光，我已快失去耐心和灵魂。


End file.
